1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to package wrappers and more specifically it relates to a reusable gift wrap. The reusable gift wrap is an expandable sleeve which snugly receives a gift box, the ends are folded and retained by fasteners, while a ribbon attached to the sleeve can be tied thereabout into a bow.
The sleeve is preferably formed of a decorative fabric, mylar or the like. A narrow strip of elastic material extends the length of the sleeve, joining the opposed lateral edges of the wrap material to form the closed sleeve. The elastic material allows the width of the sleeve to conform, within reasonable limits, to the size of a gift box inserted into the sleeve, allowing the sleeve to contract around the gift box to form a tight wrap. The ends of the sleeve are provided with a ribbon, which is wrapped around the gift box when the ends of the sleeve are folded about the inserted gift box, to provide a finished appearance and to hold the folded ends of the sleeve. As a further feature, the fasteners are located at the ends of the sleeve, allow them to be retained in the folded-over configuration as the ribbon is being tied. In a preferred embodiment, the adhesive is a tab formed from one element of a hook and loop fastener. The other element is the elastic strip material. Use of such a combination has the added benefit of allowing adhesion of the sleeve ends to occur at any location along the entire length of the elastic strip, thus facilitating folding the ends of the wrap about the gift box irrespective of the length of the gift box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous package wrappers have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,276,671 to Fleitman; 3,311,289 to French; 5,392,983 to Clarke-Bolling et al.; 5,456,062 to Wechsler and 5,529,395 to French all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.